Love In The Medical Bay
by Ratchet'sApprentice
Summary: Ratchet has been hurt and is in need of a medic. But what will happen when the medic that is assigned, is a femme that he has had his optics on for a while now? Rated M for later chapters, used with original authors concent. Please R&R Ratchet/OC
1. Chap 1: First Meeting

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
Category: Movies Transformers  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just Sky.  
Genre(s): Romance/Humour  
Pairing(s): Ratchet/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Ratchet has been hurt and is in need of a medic. But what will happen when the medic that is assigned, is a femme that he has had his optics on for quite some time now?  
Title: Love In The Medical Bay  
Warning(s): None.

Chapter 1: First meeting.

Life at the Autobot base had never been so busy. Optimus had his hands full with a whole load of data pads, the twins were busy being little rascals, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were busy racing each other, Ratchet was busy trying to fix Jazz, and the other Autobots were just relaxing.

Although, there was a little commotion, because everyone was awaiting the arrival of Ratchets' new assisstant, Sky. Apparently, she was as good as Ratchet, if not better, the CMO was just waiting to meet her, also apparrently she was an optic-catcher.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

Sky was waiting patiently in Optimus' office, talking with said leader.

"Ratchet is a good mech Sky, how come you have never met him?" The red and blue mech asked.

Sky smiled.

"You know me Optimus, can't be bothered with the formal introductions to every single Autobot under your command" she said in a beautiful Australian accent.

Then the door was knocked.

"Enter" Optimus said.

The door opened to reveal a devilishly handsome mech.

"Ah Ratchet, glad that you could make it, this is Sky" the larger mech said.

The red and black femme stood up and looked around at Ratchet.

"Good morning sir" she said, bowing her head a little in respect.

Ratchet looked the femme up and down, she had the same markings as Optimus, only she was a different colour, instead of her having blue with red flames, she was black with red flames. When she smiled, it made his spark flutter, he then looked down at her legs, and he almost offlined, her legs were a work of art.

Of course, then he was interrupted by that beautiful Australian accent.

"I hear that you are trying to fix Jazz?" She asked.

Ratchet snapped out of his momentary lapse, and answered the femme.

"Uh, yes, yes, I am, only it is taking longer than I expected" he said.

Finally, Sky retracted her visor.

"I'll be glad to help" she said.

Ratchet however, was too caught up in her beautiful golden orbs to have heard her. It was only when she cleared her throat that he realised that he had been staring.

"Awefully kind of you to appraise me, but do we not have a mech to fix?" She asked, chuckling a little.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

Outside Optimus' office, Mudflap and Skids were about to play a prank on their leader.

"You do it" Mudflap said.

"No you do it" Skids said.

Then the door opened to reveal a stunning femme, which made the two siblings stop squabbling.

"That is enough you two" Optimus said , but the twins weren't listening.

The red and blue mech stared after his two medical officers, and when they turned the corner, he beckoned Mudflap and Skids into his office.

"You two should know better than to misbehave when we have guests" he said.

The twins looked down.

"Sorry boss" Skids said.

"Yeah, wes sorry boss" Mudflap said.

Then Optimus told them to leave.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

In the medical bay, Sky and Ratchet were working on Jazz.

"So how do you know Optimus?" Ratchet asked .

Sky chuckled.

"He was a good friend of my mothers" she said.

Ratchet was a little confused.

"Was?" He asked.

The femme sighed.

"My mother was NightShade, my father was Rocket, they were loyal soldiers to Optimus" she explained.

Ratchet nodded, he knew NightShade and Rocket, they were good friends of his too, but the one thing that he couldn't figure out is, when did the two 'bots have a sparkling? This was the first that he knew of it.

"So when did NightShade and Rocket have you then?" He asked.

Sky yet again sighed.

"3000 years ago, they kept me a secret because of the war and my uncle" she said.

Ratchet understood now, the fact that he didn't know that Sky existed was because her parents had kept her a secret, and for good reasons too.

Just then there was a noise that sounded like a machine powering up.

"Bingo"Sky said.

It seemed that while Ratchet was thinking, Sky had managed to complete the reapirs on Jazz.

The CMO was surprised.

"Oh my, how did you do that so fast?" He asked.

Sky smiled, her golden orbs gleaming as she did so.

"Simple, you were getting all stressed because you couldn't work out what was wrong, when it was a wire that needed to be recut" she said.

Ratchet blinked.

"My, my" he said.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

In other parts of the base, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jolt, Arcee, Chromia, Mudflap, Skids, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Optimus were in the confrence room.

"As you all may have heard, Ratchet has a new assisstant, you are to treat her with respect and be polite to her" Optimus said.

All the Autobots nodded.

"Might I be so bold as to inquire her name sir?" Arcee asked .

Optimus chuckled.

"Of course Arcee, her name is Sky and she will be working with us for a while" he said.

After the meeting was over, all the Autobots filed out of the room, and came face to face with Sky.

The femme stepped back a little.

"Oh hello" she said, obviously startled.

Mudflap and Skids were the first to speak.

"Hey, yous tha' new femme!" Skids exclaimed.

Mudflap slapped him upside the head.

"Skids, her name's Sky" he said.

Sky chuckled.

"I take it you are the twins then?" She asked.

The two smaller mechs nodded.

"Yes ma'am, name's Mudflap, and dis is my dopey bro Skids" Mudflap said.

Skids turned to look at his older twin.

"_I'm t_he dopey one?" He asked.

Sky chuckled as the two began to fight again.

"Is Optimus in there?" She asked.

It was Ironhide who answered her.

"Yea, just ignore these two, they're on their way to gettin' themselves offlined by me" he said.

Sky thanked him and went into the conference room.

Ironhide on the other hand was trying to sort out the twins.

"Ya just had ta start mouthin' off didn't ya?" He asked.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

In the confrence room, Optimus was just tidying up.

"Optimus?" Sky asked.

The bigger mech turned around and smiled.

"Hello Sky, is everything alright?" He asked back.

Sky nodded.

"Yes sir, just letting you know that Jazz should be back with us in a few days" she said.

This shocked the larger mech.

"My, you _are_ as good as they said you were" he said, making a hint of purple line Sky's optics in a blush.

"Thank you sir" she said.

There were a few things that Optimus liked about Sky, she was formal, she had respect and she was always polite.

Ratchet was a very lucky mech to be working with the very formal femme. So when said femme left, Optimus sent a transmission to his CMO.

_:Ratchet, you are one lucky mech to be working with Sky, do not blow it:_

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

**_A/N: So here's my first Transformers fiction, I hope you all enjoy this, and reviews are very welcome._**

_Next Chapter: One month on._


	2. Chap 2: One month on

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
Category: Movies Transformers  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just Sky.  
Genre(s): Romance/Humour  
Pairing(s): Ratchet/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Ratchet has been hurt and is in need of a medic. But what will happen when the medic that is assigned, is a femme that he has had his optics on for quite some time now?  
Title: Love In The Medical Bay  
Warning(s): None.

Chapter 2: One month on.

It's been about a month since Sky entered the Autobot base and became Ratchet's assisstant. Optimus keeps checking up on her, Mudflap and Skids keep trying to chat her up. Ironhide keeps making the twins pay. Ratchet and Sky are getting on like a house on fire. Well that was until the femme walked in to the medical bay one morning.

Ratchet had been doing some work, late into the night, and he had also had a bit of trouble with some pain. Of course, when Sky walked into the med bay, the CMO was in recharge. She did _try_ to be quiet, but she guessed that it just wasn't to be, as there were parts all over the floor, which Ratchet had said that he would clean up.

Unfortunately, the femme walked into one of these parts, alerting the medic to her presence. He woke up and transformed, groggily.

"Oops sorry Ratchet" apologised Sky, before picking up the offending item on the floor.

Ratchet waved it off, but then looked at something on the wall.

Sky knew what he wanted, no, needed to do.

"You want me to leave?" She asked.

The CMO shook his head.

"No, no I can wait" he said.

Sky however, knew how bad _that_ could be on the waste tank.

"You really should not hold it you know" she said.

Ratchet huffed.

"Yes, and I should not be getting advice from a femme" he snapped.

Sky was taken aback.

'W_hen did he start being moody towards me?'_ She asked herself.

Sky was quiet after that, she just got on with cleaning up the floor, although, she did utter a small apology.

"Sorry I spoke" she said, in a very _un_sarcastic voice.

Ratchet then noticed that he had snapped at the femme.

"I apologise for snapping at you, it was not called for" he apologised.

Sky smiled sadly.

"It is ok Ratchet" she said.

The femme continued to clean up the floor, when Ratchet's hand landed on hers, it made her spark flutter in its casing, and by the looks of it, it also did something special to him too. she was then the one who pulled her hand away, light purple creeping at the edges of her optics, Ratchet's optics mirroring hers.

Of course, Sky smiled slightly.

"Sorry" she muttered.

Ratchet did the same, and they got on with what ever they were doing. Sky cleaning up the floor, and Ratchet filing reports, although, he couldn't stop looking at the femme, but he noticed that she was not looking back at him.

It was unfortunate that he really had to void waste, his need was becoming rather urgent. Of course, Sky had offered to leave if he needed to go, but he didn't want to send her off, especially after the way his spark reacted when they accidently touched hands a moment ago.

He knew that Sky was right, he shouldn't be holding it, that could damage his waste tank. But to just have the femme to look at, she was beautiful, but something that he couldn't have at all, and he knew it. She was here to help him with his work, not his personal problems.

* * *

After a while, Ratchet was beginning to move uncomfortably in his seat, occasionally glancing over to the waste extractor on the wall. Sky could detect his discomfort and decided to ask her earlier question again.

"Do you want me to leave?" But yet again.

Ratchet shook his head, there was no way that he was losing this femme. No way in Pit.

Sky was becoming increasingly frustrated, she couldn't figure out what went where, and Ratchet heard her mumble something about medics and their clenliness.

"Here" said Ratchet getting up from his seat.

Only he felt a drop of processed energon ooze from the tip of his interface.

This made him grimace, he knew that he was going to have an accident soon.

The black and red femme noticed this facial expression and told him to sit down.

"Just tell me where to put it" she said.

Ratchet was grateful that she would stay with him, but little did he know, that Sky was actually waiting for him to get up and run over to the waste extractor in a panic and begin to void waste.

Of course, that wouldn't happen, Ratchet was too much of a gentleman to do that sort of thing, he would rather wait until he was alone than to void waste in front of someone. But his need was becoming e_xcruciatingly_ urgent, and he needed to void waste _NOW!_

Sky growled when she sensed Ratchet tense up.

"Ratchet, either you get your aft in front of that waste extractor now, or I will personally come over there, rip your codpiece off and _put_ you in front of it" she said.

Ratchet didn't want to tell her how much he wanted her to do exactly that, but it seemed that she was very much like him.

After a five minute staring contest with Sky, Ratchet gave up.

He got up (slowly) and walked over to the waste extraction unit.

He then unclipped his codpiece, and began to void waste, or he at least _tried _to void waste.

But it wasn't going in his favour, he just couldn't go.

"Frag it" he muttered.

Unlucky for him, this didn't go unnoticed by Sky.

She walked over to him and sighed.

"That's what you get for holding it to the point of extreme desperation" she said.

Ratchet grumbled something in Cybertronian, then he forgot that Sky was Cybertronian too.

"Frag" he said as he began to try and contract his muscle cables.

Sky rolled her optics, stood behind the medic and put her hands above his interface unit.

"What are you doing Sky?" Asked Ratchet.

The femme sighed.

"I'm helping you, now contract your muscle cables again" she said.

Ratchet did exactly that, and when he did, he felt Sky push down on his wase tank.

After two minutes of this, Ratchet gave a sigh of relief as the processed energon streamed out of his interface unit.

"Thank you Sky" he said.

The femme grunted and walked off.

"Just don't try any more of your smart move tactics again Ratchet" she said.

Ah, so she had picked up on his attraction to her, now to just get her to accept it.

Of course this wasn't going to be easy, first of all, she was rather closed to any type of relationship, or so he thought. Second, it seemed that she wasn't really interested in him, even though she had blushed earlier when their hands accidently touched. Third, she was _way_ out of his league. So how was he to get this femme to like him?

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so here's the second chapter, I hope you like it. Please review?_**

_Next Chapter: Plans for attracting femmes._


	3. Chap 3: Plans for attracting femmes

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
Category: Movies Transformers  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just Sky.  
Genre(s): Romance/Humour  
Pairing(s): Ratchet/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Ratchet has been hurt and is in need of a medic. But what will happen when the medic that is assigned, is a femme that he has had his optics on for quite some time now?  
Title: Love In The Medical Bay  
Warning(s): None.

Chapter 3: Plans for attracting femmes.

Over the next few days, Sky would come into the medical bay, wake Ratchet up and _make_ him use the waste extractor, then they would talk about the patients and what they were going to do with them.

"Sky, I wish to ask you a question" said Ratchet.

"If it has anything to do with asking me out for a drink with you, then I must decline. I have a meeting with Optimus later" said Sky.

Ratchet's optics powered down slightly.

"I'm really sorry Ratchet. I just want to say, you're a really nice mech and rather handsome, but I really think you can do better" said Sky again.

_'Do better? Does she think she's not good enough for me?'_ Thought Ratchet.

Sky smiled a little and then got up.

"I'm going to go and see how Ironhide is doing. Plus I need to work on my target practice" she said.

Ratchet nodded.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

In the target zone, Ironhide was shooting at the decepticon targets when he heard someone else enter the room. He turned around to see Sky.

"Hey Sky, how're ya doin'?" He asked.

"I'm doing alright thank you. I just came in here to practice my shooting. I'm good, but not very. I'm more a talented medic rather than a war veteran such as yourself" she said.

Ironhide smiled slightly.

"Ya need some 'elp?" He asked.

"That would be lovely. And maybe you can answer some questions that I have on Ratchet" she said.

"Sure. What ya got in mind?"

"Well, has he always been one who _didn't_ void waste in front of people?"

"Yes. 'specially femmes. He's the proper type. He won't do anythin' that'll threaten 'is propriety."

"Hm."

"Anythin' else?"

"Yes. Ratchet isn't very open about expressing his feelings is he?"

"Nope. 'e don't like ta show weakness, why ya askin'?"

"Because, he seems to like me, a lot. But I don't really know how to let him down softly."

Ironhide stood behind Sky.

"Transform yer arm" he said.

Sky did just that.

Ironhide then positioned her weapon to where it should be.

"Maybe ya should just tell 'im the truth. Is there someone else?" He asked.

Sky looked into Ironhide's optics.

"No, there is no one else" she said.

Ironhide looked back into Sky's optics.

"Are ya sure?" He asked, his voice becoming a little huskier.

"I'm perfectly sure, maybe Optimus though. But he's older than me, plus he's been like a father to me" she said.

"So, ya should tell Ratchet that, he just ain't 'the one' he'll understand."

"You sure he will?"

"Yeah. He might be a little upset, but he'll get over it."

"Thank you Ironhide, you've been a great help."

"Not a problem cupcake, an' call meh 'hide, everyone else does."

"Thank you 'hide."

Ironhide smiled and continued to help Sky with her target practice.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

Later on that evening, Sky was standing outside Optimus' office.

_'Primus, this is going to be wild'_ she thought.

She knocked on the door and waited for the confirmation of her entrance.

_"Come in"_ called Optimus.

Sky opened the door and walked into the office.

Optimus was sitting at his desk reading a data pad. Only he looked confused.

"That should have gone to Ratchet and myself. It is a medical report sir" said Sky.

Optimus looked up from the data pad

"Beg pardon?" He asked.

"The data pad. You looked confused."

"Ah, yes, it is rather confusing."

"That would be because it is a medical report sir."

"That would be why then, thank you Sky."

"Not a problem sir."

Optimus smiled and motioned for Sky to sit down.

The black and red flamed femme did just that.

"May I ask what is so important that you would want to see me at this hour sir?" She asked.

Optimus looked up from a paper on his desk.

"Ah, yes. Ratchet has been treating you well?" He asked.

Sky nodded.

"There was one incident where he was thinking too much of his propriety other than his own waste tank, but I sorted that one out" she said.

"What happened?" Asked Optimus.

"I woke him up, completely by accident and he wouldn't void waste in front of me. It wasn't like I was going to look."

"Ah, but Ratchet is very fond of his propriety Sky."

"I figured that."

"As for why I called you here. I have known you for a long time Sky, and it is not that I do not trust Ratchet, but you are sure to know what my problems are."

"Of course. I know you too well Optimus."

"Yes."

"You want me to take a look?"

"If you could."

"Of course."

Sky smiled and walked around to the side of the desk where Optimus was sat.

"I shall need you to take the codpiece off please sir?" She asked.

Optimus did just that, and Sky got straight to work.

"Are you voiding waste regularly?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Does it burn when you do?"

"A little."

"Have you overloaded recently?"

"No."

"Hmm."

"What can you say is the problem?"

"You appear to have a malfunctioning waste tank sir, I shall need a waste sample to test and see what type of malfunction it is."

Optimus nodded.

Sky walked over to a chest of drawers and brought out an empty Energon container.

"Having a few High grades on the sly sir?" She asked.

Optimus chuckled.

"Is it a crime?" He asked.

"Of course not" she said.

Sky gave her leader the empty energon container.

"Could you give me a waste sample please?" She asked.

Optimus took the container and walked over to the waste extractor.

He turned around to see that Sky was too busy reading the medical report that had mistakenly been put on his desk.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

Ratchet was in the medical bay when Ironhide came in.

"Hello Ironhide, what is the problem?" Asked Ratchet.

"Well, me arm's aching pretty bad, an' I can't shoot properly" said Ironhide.

"Ah, come over here and I shall have a look."

Ironhide walked over to the examination table and sat on it.

"Right, put your hand against mine and push as hard as you can until it hurts" said Ratchet.

The weapons specialist did exactly that, only he had to stop half way through pushing.

"Ok, so that is when it hurts then yes?" Ratchet asked.

Ironhide nodded.

"Alright, I am going to need you to lay down and I will need you to also keep still. You have a wire trapped" said Ratchet.

"You can tell that from just a strength test?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, now please keep still?"

Ironhide did that. But he jumped a little when Ratchet put the forceps near him. He then vented and looked up at the MediMech.

"Sky tol' me 'bout ya...go easy on 'er Ratchet. She's been 'urt too many times in 'er life" he said.

Ratchet gave him an odd look.

"How so?" He asked.

Ironhide shook his head and looked at the ceiling.

"Not my place ta say...jus' be careful with 'er. The only mech she really trusts 's Optimus" he said.

Ratchet nodded and continued to work on Ironhide.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

Back in Optimus' office. The red and blue mech had finished voiding his waste and he had given Sky the container.

"Alright sir, I shall be back soon with your results" she said.

Optimus nodded and he watched as the femme left the room.

The strange thing was, he had a tingly feeling in his interface unit.

_'I cannot feel this way about Sky. She is like a daughter to me'_ he thought.

He unclipped his codpiece again, this time he found that his interface unit was standing perfectly to attention.

_'Oh by Primus how can I feel this way about Sky? I have known her since she was a sparkling. I helped to raise her. How can I feel this way?'_ He asked himself as he began to stroke the interface rod.

* * *

In the medical bay. Ratchet was still trying to fix Ironhide's arm when Sky came into the room.

"What have you done now 'hide?" She asked.

"I gotta wire stuck, an' I can't lift me arm up higher than me head" he replied.

"How did you do that?"

"He did it through too much stress on that arm. After what happened in Mission City I have told him that his arm will not be as strong as it was before" Ratchet said.

"Are you sure that it is not just you getting old Ratchet?" Sky asked, chuckling.

"I most certainly am not getting old Sky

"Oh yes. Of course not. You are as young as myself."

Ratchet huffed and continued to try and fix Ironhide's arm. Sky went over to the lab part of the medical bay and began testing Optimus' waste sample.

* * *

Optimus had just reached his overload and he was now panting. He managed to power up his optics when he saw the mess.

"Oh my. I think I need to get this cleaned up before Sky comes back in here" he said to himself.

He went about cleaning up the mess that he had made and sorting his papers. Also there was a potent smell of overload in his office and he needed to get rid of it before Sky came back.

Especially if she knew that he had just had a self induced overload over her.

* * *

Sky walked out of the medical bay and was on her way to her leaders office.

"Optimus?" She asked once she got there.

The noise of shuffling and knocking into things and cursing rang throught the door.

"Optimus are you alright?" Sky asked knocking on the door.

_"Come in"_ Optimus said.

Sky walked into the room and saw Optimus on his back on the floor.

"What _have_ you done?" She asked.

Optimus looked up at the femme.

"I lost my footing" he said.

Sky chuckled and offered to help him up. Only she fell down on top of him.

"What a comprimising position" Sky said.

Optimus chuckled.

"I must say, I am quite enjoying this position" he said.

Sky chuckled and slapped Optimus on his chest plates.

"Optimus. You are such a dirty bot" she said.

Optimus raised his optic ridges and waggled them.

"Stop it" Sky said.

The red and blue mech chuckled.

"If you get up, then I won't need to stop" he said.

Sky let out a small laugh.

"I would get up, if it wasn't for your hands on my aft" she said.

Just then, then door opened and Ratchet stepped through. He took one look at the position that Sky and Optimus were in and walked back out.

Sky sighed.

"That was not very alluring" she said.

She got up and off of Optimus and put the medical report on his desk.

"You have A mild version of the waste tank malfunction that humans call Cystitis Optimus. I would suggest that you drink some loads of energon. _Not_ high grade though" she said.

Optimus nodded and Sky left the room.

* * *

Ratchet was sat in the medical bay, at his desk with his helm in his servos. His spark had shattered to a million pieces after what he saw. And his processor wasn't helping, by repeating that image over and over and over again.

_'How could I try and court her, when she is already with Optimus?'_ He asked himself.

Then Sky came into the med bay.

"Ratchet I.." she began.

"No, do not apologise. I should have known that you were bonded already" he said.

Sky sighed and sat on the desk

"Ratchet, me and Optimus are not bonded" she said.

The CMO's head snapped up.

"Then why?" He asked.

"I found Optimus laying on his back and I tried to help him up. But it did not really work in my favour, because he pulled me down on top of him" she explained.

Ratchet chuckled.

"Look, I just wanted to say I am sorry for what I said earlier. And if the offer still stands, I would like to get some high grade with you" she said.

The CMO smiled.

"I can get some, where would you like to meet?" He asked.

"My quarters, at let us say...1900 hours?" She asked back.

"I shall be there."

Sky smiled and walked out of the med bay.

Ratchet smiled to himself. Although his plan, didn't exactly go the way he wanted it to. He got what he wanted anyway.

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. I hope you really enjoy it. And please review?_**

_Next chapter: A night with the fantastic femme._


	4. Chap 4: A night with the fantastic femme

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
Category: Movies Transformers  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just Sky.  
Genre(s): Romance/Humour  
Pairing(s): Ratchet/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Ratchet has been hurt and is in need of a medic. But what will happen when the medic that is assigned, is a femme that he has had his optics on for quite some time now?  
Title: Love In The Medical Bay  
Warning(s): None.

Chapter 4: A night with the fantastic femme.

Later that night, Ratchet made his way over to Sky's quarters. He was a little wary, especially since what he had felt after Sky had left.

:Flashback:

_"Look, I just wanted to say I am sorry for what I said earlier. And if the offer still stands, I would like to get some high grade with you" Sky said._

_The CMO smiled._

_"I can get some, where would you like to meet?" He asked._

_"My quarters, at let us say...1900 hours?" She asked back._

_"I shall be there."_

_Sky smiled and walked out of the med bay._

_Ratchet smiled to himself. But then he felt a stirring in his interface unit._

'Oh my, it has been a long time since I have felt anything like this'_ he thought._

_He pulled his codpiece off and began to stroke his interface unit. Behind his optics, a senario was playing, the senario of Sky giving him the best ever night of his life._

**(Ratchet's fantasy)**

**'Hello Ratchet.'**

**'Sky? What are you doing in my quarters?'**

**'Do you not want this?'**

**Sky was stripping off her armour, starting with her breast plate, the armour that covered her stomach, then finally her sod-piece.**

**Ratchet couldn't stop staring, and he felt his own interface unit rise.**

**'Primus Sky.'**

**'Do you want this Ratchet?'**

**'Primus yes.'**

**Sky then walked over to Ratchet and began to strip him of his armour. Once she had done that, she knelt down and took his interface unit into her mouth, making him buck his hips.**

**'Primus Sky.'**

_**:Do you like this Ratchet?:**_

_**:Primus yes:**_

_**:Do you want more Ratchet?:**_

_**:Oh Primus, please give me more?:**_

_**:What do you want me to do Ratchet?:**_

_**:Make me overload, please?:**_

_**:Your wish is my command:**_

**With that, Sky began to suck and lick faster, applying more pressure. Using her hand to knead the bottom of his interface unit, making him moan and buck his hips even more.**

**Sky then felt a hand on the back of her head, and she began to bob it, almost bringing him out of her mouth but then using her dental plates to softly nibble on the tip if his interface, making him moan like mad.**

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

**Soon he came so close to that sweet overload, but Sky took her head away, letting the feeling go down and making Ratchet whine a little.**

**'Why did you stop?' **

**'Because you need to meet me soon Ratchet, it is almost 1900 hours. I am waiting for you in my quarters.'**

**(End of Ratchet's fantasy)**

_The docbot opened his optics and looked at the clock in his office._

'frag_' he thought._

_His interface unit was aching with needed release. But that would have to wait, he would not miss this 'date' for the world._

:End flashback:

He knocked on the door and heard someone scuffling around.

_"Just a second" _came the australian voice of Sky.

Ratchet smiled, but waited. He had two crates of High Grade energon in his hands. They would have a good night tonight.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

When the door opened, Ratchet was reminded of the painful erection that he was supporting. Sky had the armour that covered her stomach off, leaving her in only her sod-piece and breast plate. The memories of his fantasy began to replay in his processors, and he resisted the urge to moan.

"Ratchet? Are you alright?" Sky asked.

The CMO nodded and shook his head and smiled at the femme.

"Yes, umm, are you still getting ready?" He asked.

"Umm, yes, but I won't take a minute, come on in" she said.

Ratchet walked into the room and almost offlined from the sight of it. Her room was beautiful.

_'Suits her in every way' _He thought.

"So what happened after I left the Med bay Ratchet?" Sky asked.

Ratchet paled a little.

_'Well, I sat down at my desk and began to masturbate to a fantasy of you giving me a blow job' _he thought.

Nope, he couldn't say that.

"Nothing much, Jazz came in for a check up, but I told him to come back tomorrow when you will be there to take a look at him" he said.

"You do not trust your own Judgement Ratchet?"

Sky was now poking her head around from where she was.

"It is not that. Just I would like a second opinion, plus it is only fair, since you are the one who brought him back online" Ratchet said.

"You are such a charmer Ratchet" Sky said.

"I try."

"Try harder, because it is not working on me."

"And here was I thinking that we were getting somewhere."

"Do you think this is a date?"

"It is, I have two crates of high grade with me."

"Are you planning on getting me drunk tonight Ratchet?"

"What if I am?"

"I must tell you, that one crate of high grade will not get me drunk."

"Hmm, you can hold your energon then?"

"I have been drinking high grade since I started medical training Ratchet."

Ratchet chuckled and sat down on one of the red and black flamed chairs.

"I see everything in your room contrasts with your colour Sky" he said.

"I cannot stand to have anything out of colour. I may not be as tidy as you, as you can clearly see, but everything has to contrast with me. Plus I can hide then" she replied.

Ratchet chuckled again.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

About ten minutes later, Sky came out of the room that she was in. Ratchet couldn't take his optics off her. She was absolutely beautiful, even if it was the same colour that she always was in. For some reason, Sky looked good in her colour, and Ratchet wouldn't want her to change it at all.

"Wow" was all he said.

Sky smiled, a tint of purple leaking into her optics.

"I guess you like? All I did was buff my armour" she said.

Ratchet nodded.

"I like, and I do not care, you look good even if you are covered in this earth grime that they call mud" he said.

Again, Sky blushed. For some reason, Ratchet had a nack for making her blush.

"Thank you Ratchet, that is very kind of you" she said.

"I am only telling the truth Sky" he replied.

* * *

About two hours and four crates of high grade later, Sky and Ratchet were giggling in her room.

"Oh you should of sheen him. He wash sho funny. I wash laughin' all the way home. I missh him sho much" Sky slurred.

"So, you were really fond of your father then?" Ratchet asked.

Surprisingly, Ratchet was completely sober. But Sky on the other hand, was extremely drunk.

"Oh yesh, he wash the besht mech I have ever known. Apart from Optimush and you of courshe" she slurred.

"Sky I need to get going, I have work in the morning. You are free to stay in recharge until you get over your hangover if you wish" Ratchet said.

"Ok Ratchet, I'll shee you tomorrow."

"No you are going to stay in here tomorrow Sky."

"No, I'll be in work. I gotsh to check on Jaaaazz."

Ratchet sighed and walked over to Sky, picked her up and put her on her recharge berth.

"Recharge Sky. You will feel worse in the morning, but it will do you some good" he said.

Sky poked her glossa out at him and rolled over to face the wall.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

When Ratchet had left Sky's room, the black and red flamed femme decided to go for a walk around. Only, she ended up outside Optimus' office. She knocked on the door and heard Optimus tell her to come in.

Sky tried to open the door, and when she did manage to open it, she fell right though it.

"Fragging door, needsh to open when I tellsh it to" she slurred.

"Sky?" Optimus asked.

The black and red flamed femme looked up at Optimus.

"Yesh Optimush?" She asked.

"Are you drunk?" He asked back.

"No. I am not drunk."

"Sky what happened?"

"Nothing, me and Ratchet jusht dechided to have shome drinksh, and thish happened."

Sky walked over to Optimus and straddled his lap. Making him gasp a little.

She then put her head against his chest.

"Ratchet lovesh meh, but I do not love him. What can I do Optimush?" She asked.

Optimus felt something wet landing on his chest, and noticed that Sky was crying.

"Have you told him that you do not love him?" He asked back.

"No, but I tried. I shaid to him, that I thinksh that he couldsh do better than meh" she said.

Optimus pulled Sky's face up to look at him. Only he found that she was moving in closer to him.

Then her lips connected with his, and she was kissing him ferociously. He put his hands behind her head and tried to pull her off, but she rocked against him and he gasped. This gave her the opportunity to slip her glossa into his mouth. This time he didn't try to push her off. He gave in and began to kiss her back just as passionately.

"S-Sky, we should not be doing this" he said as she began to kiss down his neck, finding an exposed wire and making him gasp.

"I should not be doing a number of thingsh, but I do them anywaysh" she said.

Optimus pulled her away from him, and saw that her optics had dilated in lust. He then brought her face closer to his and kissed her again, this time softly.

"Let me get you to your quarters Sky" he said.

Sky nodded.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

Once Optimus had gotten her to her room, he put her onto her recharge berth and went to leave. Only, Sky pulled him down on top of her.

"I-Sky we cannot do this, you are drunk" he said before she kissed him again.

"I do not care, pleashe, jusht do thish jusht onche?" She asked.

Optimus didn't want to do this. Well he_ did _but then he didn't. He gasped when her hands reached his codpiece. His interface unit was standing to full attention and when she pulled the piece of metal off and wrapped her hand around his member, he couldn't help but rock his hips into her hand.

"S-S-Sky, p-p-please, don't d-d-do this?" He begged, rocking his hips even more.

"Optimush, pleashe?" She asked.

Optimus in the end couldn't resist. He reached down and grabbed her hands. He then kissed her, passionately.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

Ten minutes later, Sky was fully unarmoured, as was Optimus and they were kissing while Optimus was playing with Sky's nipples.

"Oh Optimush, Mmm, Pleashe?" She begged.

The red and blue mech complied and began to pleasure her interface port.

Sky arched up in pleasure and screamed Optimus' name. The mech silenced her with a kiss though.

"Pleashe Optimush, I need you inshide me?" She begged.

Optimus nodded and positioned himself at her entrance. Then he slowly entered her, making both of them gasp.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

**_A/N: Alright, so here's the fourth chapter. I am sorry for leaving a cliffy, but I really couldn't think of anything else to write._**

_Next chapter: Consequences in the morning._


	5. Chap 5: Consequences in the morning

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
Category: Movies Transformers  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just Sky.  
Genre(s): Romance/Humour  
Pairing(s): Ratchet/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Ratchet has been hurt and is in need of a medic. But what will happen when the medic that is assigned, is a femme that he has had his optics on for quite some time now?  
Title: Love In The Medical Bay  
Warning(s): None.

Chapter 5: Consequences in the morning.

When Sky woke up, the first thing she noticed, was the huge pain in her head. She sat up and immediately had to lay back down again.

_:Sky to Ratchet:_ she said over a private line to the CMO.

**_:Yes Sky?: _**Ratchet asked.

_:Do you happen to have a cure for a hangover?:_

_**:Yes. Did I not tell you that you would have a bad head in the morning?:**_

_:Primus. Did I do anything worthy of severe embarrassment?:_

_**:You may wish to ask Optimus about that.:**_

_:Oh Primus:_

_**:I will be in your quarters soon Sky:**_

_:Thank you Ratchet:_

Sky then closed her optics again and thought back to last night. She then remembered what happened. She shot up in her berth and her mouth was hung open.

_'Oh Primus, please tell me that I did not do what I think I did'_ She said to herself.

She then heard her door opening and she saw Ratchet. He was about to say something, but Sky barged past him and ran straight to Optimus' office.

_TFTFTFTFTFTF_

Said leader was in his office worrying about the femme who was coming to meet him at the minute. He was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard the door being opened and a certain red and black flamed femme came in with energon streaming down her face.

"Are you damaged Sky? Should I get Ratchet?" He asked.

"Primus no. I am so sorry Optimus. Last night should never had happened. I forced you to do something which you did not want to do and I should not have..." She began.

"Sky. Do not worry about it. And I did not _not_ want it. And I know what you are thinking, and I am willing to forget about the whole thing. It will just be between us."

"No, Optimus. I do not want to forget it. But, I am worried."

"About?"

"Ratchet."

"What about Ratchet?"

"He likes me Optimus. And like I said last night, I do not know how I feel about him. I still do not know how I feel about him. Ironhide said that I should just tell him that there is someone else, but I do not know what to do."

Sky then fell to the floor to her knees and began to sob. Optimus got up from his desk, knelt down beside her and took her into his arms. He began to rock her. Never had he seen one of his most treasured femmes in such a state. Never. What could he do? What _should_ he do? He sighed. Something had to be done about this.

_TFTFTFTFTFTF_

In the medical bay, Ratchet was extremely worried about the femme that he was yearning for. Last night, had she not said that his charms were not working on her? Was she playing with him last night? If there was something that Ratchet did _not_ like, is people playing with his spark. This femme was doing exactly that. When Optimus had come into the medical bay last night and had told him what had happened, he was a little spark broken to hear it, and this is when the thought of Sky playing his spark came in.

**_:Ratchet, I think you need to come and speak to Sky. She is very upset:_** said Optimus through the internal link.

_:I am rather busy at the minute Optimus:_ he said.

**_: She is very upset Ratchet. If you care for her the way you say you do, then I suggest that you come and speak to her.:_**

_:I will be there in a click Optimus:_

Ratchet vented. Now he will find out if he is being 'taken for a ride' as the humans say. But how was he supposed to do this? Just out and tell her that he was spark broken about what she did with Optimus and that he didn't want her in the med bay any more? No, that will never work, and it will also put him in the bad books of all his fellow autobots. He was attracted to her yes, but how was he supposed to tell her that, without doing what he did in the first few weeks of meeting her?

He was so frustrated with this. Femmes were really weird and he could never figure them out. As he was making his way to Optimus' office, he was thinking of all the things that he could say to her. She was such a beautiful femme, with a spark that would make anyone attracted to her. When he reached the office door, he was hesitant to knock, but he did so and when he heard Optimus say 'come in' he swallowed. He went in and saw Sky on her knee joints with Optimus next to her.

"I will leave the two of you alone" Optimus said walking out of the room.

Ratchet turned to say something, but it was too late. Optimus had already closed the door. He turned to Sky and vented.

"I'm sorry Sky" he said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Ratchet. It is my fault. I should not have let myself get that drunk" Sky said.

Ratchet assumed the same position that Optimus had done previous. Sky hugged him closer and sat in his lap. Ratchet had to keep a control of his feelings, because with Sky sat on his lap, he was bound to get aroused.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

An hour later, Ratchet and Sky came out of Optimus' office, Sky was smiling and joking around with the CMO. He had his servo on her back and she had her servo on his hip joint. Optimus saw them and smiled.

"So you two worked things out then?" He asked.

Sky nodded.

"Yes, we are back to being friends" she said.

Optimus could see that Ratchet was a little upset about that. So he called his CMO into his office. Sky went back to the Medical Bay. Jazz was already there.

"Hello Jazz. Are you here for your check up?" She asked.

The sabatour nodded.

"Ok, come on in then" she said, punching in the code for the bay.

"Where's the Hatchet?" Jazz asked.

Sky smiled.

"He's talking to Optimus about something" she said.

Jazz nodded and allowed Sky to check him over.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

"You really like her don't you Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet nodded and looked down.

The big mech sighed.

"Ratchet. Sky is a very sensitive femme. Ever since her mother and father were offlined in battle, she has been unable to trust anyone but me, she has also been hurt by other mechs many times in her life. You have to show her that she can trust you Ratchet and take your time with her. Don't be too fast, and might I say that, getting her drunk is not the way to go about it" he said.

The CMo nodded. He knew that this was going to happen. Optimus being all protective of her and everything.

"I understand Optimus. And I apologise for getting her drunk" he said.

Optimus nodded.

"Now if you really want to impress her, you will need to get her a weapons upgrade" he said.

Ratchet perked up. Now if Optimus had asked him to get her a bunch of what the humans call 'flowers' he'd have no clue, but asking him to give Sky a 'weapons upgrade' is what he does best.

"Of course sir. And thank you" he said.

Optimus nodded and stood up politely as Ratchet left.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

Sky was just cleaning up the medical bay, when Ratchet came in. She smiled a little and resumed what she was doing. Ratchet cycled his intakes and began to get to work on the new weapons upgrade for the femme.

"What are you doing?" a voice from behind him asked.

This made him jump and he began to vent erratically, he also felt his spark beats increase.

"Please do not sneak up behind me like that Sky. My old Spark cannot take many scares" he said.

He then felt a servo land hard on his shoulder.

"You are not old Ratchet. You are merely in your Prime compaired to Ironhide. So lighten up yes?" Asked Sky.

The CMO chuckled and nodded.

"If that is what you wish Sky" he said.

"So, what are you working on?" Sky asked.

Ratchet froze.

"A weapons upgrade for Ironhide" it wasn't a complete lie. It was a weapons upgrade, just. Not. For. Ironhide.

"Oh right. He needs it does he?" Sky asked.

The CMO flinched and swalloed reflexively.

"Yes" he almost squeaked.

Having Sky this close to him was playing havock with his already dwindled self control. He could already feel that his interface unit was hard. He cycled his intakes and rolled the blueprints for the weapons upgrade up.

"I think I may go out for some fresh air" he said.

"Hmm, You know. I was just thinking the same thing" Sky said.

When Ratchet turned around, she had a playful glint in her optics. Ratchet looked down and smiled.

"You know don't you?" He asked.

"Yep. Now come on. You cannot work on Ironhide's weapons upgrade if you are distracted by a little tightness in your codpiece now can you?" She asked.

Ratchet chuckled and followed Sky out of the med bay. Being careful _not_ to look at her aft.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update. It was hell trying to get this one out. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. and Please review?**_

_Next chapter: Ratchet and Sky._


	6. Chap 6: Ratchet and Sky

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
Category: Movies Transformers  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just Sky.  
Genre(s): Romance/Humour  
Pairing(s): Ratchet/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Ratchet has been hurt and is in need of a medic. But what will happen when the medic that is assigned, is a femme that he has had his optics on for quite some time now?  
Title: Love In The Medical Bay  
Warning(s): None.

Chapter 6: Ratchet and Sky.

Over the next few weeks, Sky and Ratchet talked about different things, Sky was flirting and Ratchet was getting aroused by the femme's very presence. Ratchet had also finished the upgrade for Sky and was going to present it to her when something hit him and he fell into stasis.

"Ratchet?" Sky asked as she came into the med bay.

When she saw him on the floor, she gasped and ran over to him.

"Ratchet? Ratchet can you hear me?" She asked.

When she got no response, she picked him up and put him on the medical berth. She then contacted Optimus.

_:Optimus we have a problem:_ she said.

_**:What is the matter Sky?:**_ He asked.

_:I came into the med bay and I saw Ratchet on the floor. He seems to have entered emergency stasis:_

_**:Oh my Primus. Is he alright?:**_

_:I do not know Optimus. He does have a dent in his helm. Possibly caused by a wrench. I have a feeling who it might be, but I do not wish to name names:_

_**:Sky do what you can for him. I will take care of the twins:**_

_:Yes Prime:_

Sky began work on Ratchet and fix the problem that had been caused.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

After three hours, Sky had finally brought Ratchet out of stasis and back online again. She cycled her intakes and sat in Ratchet's chair while she waited for him to acknowledge her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could enlighten me" Sky said.

Ratchet looked over to Sky and saw how tired she looked.

"You look about ready to go into stasis Sky. Why don't you get some rest?" He asked.

"Ratchet! You have just come out of emergency stasis. The reason I look tired is because I have just been working for three hours to bring you back online" Sky said.

The CMO looked shocked.

"Why in pit did you do that?" He asked.

"Why? Why? Because I care about you Ratchet. Do you think that I was so cold sparked to just leave you on the floor until you brought yourself out of emergency stasis or worse...deactivated? I do **not** think so" said Sky.

Was Ratchet malfunctioning or did Sky just admit to caring for him? Anyway, it didn't matter. What mattered, was that she had just worked for three hours bringing him back online.

"Thank you Sky. But as for knowing who did this, I'm afraid I draw a blank" he said.

"Don't worry. Both me and Prime have an idea as to who did it. But once I get through with them they will wish they were never sparked" Sky said.

Ratchet chuckled. She was very much like him. But he couldn't help but feel that she was protecting him.

"Y-you care for me?" He asked.

Sky nodded and walked over to him. She put her servos under his chin and brought her lips plating to his.

"Yes I care for you Ratchet. More than I have ever cared for anyone. Now, if you are able to use your human holoform, then I would like to take you out for dinner. I believe it is called a date" she said.

Ratchet nodded.

"But, we are going to wait for a bit. Because I need to recharge, and you need to be watched for a bit. I know you don't want that to happen, but I would like you to go into Prime's office and let him watch over you for a couple of hours alright?" Sky asked.

The CMO was about to protest, but he got the death glare that he usually gave the twins if they did something bad and he found out how scary it was.

"Alright" he said.

Sky smiled and kissed him again.

"Good. Go on then" she said.

"Yes mother" Ratchet said.

"Hmm, you had better believe it Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled and walked out.

"Sleep well Sky" he said.

"Mm hm" Sky said.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

Ratchet walked into Optimus' office and saw the mech with a worried look on his face plates.

"Are you alright Optimus?" He asked.

"I should be the one asking you that old friend. How are you?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet nodded.

"I am functioning. Sky has ordered me to come in here and let you watch me for a couple of hours while she recharges" he said.

Optimus nodded.

"Good, I am glad she has actually gotten you out of that med bay Ratchet. Being in one place is too much for a mech of even your mental stability" he said.

Ratchet chuckled.

"Yes. However, I cannot seem to keep myself in control around Sky" he said.

"Ah yes. Sky is one very smart and beautiful femme. Most of the mechs here, including myself, have a hard time being around her" said Optimus.

The CMO smiled and sat in the chair opposite Optimus.

"I must admit, she makes the black and red look quite good" he said.

"Yes. Her twin does too" Optimus said.

"Who is Sky's twin?"

"Rex."

"Oh yes. Is she not a Decepticon though?"

"Yes. Unfortunately she defected to the Decepticons because her mother was getting on her nerve endings."

Ratchet cycled his intakes.

"Yes well. I am going out to dinner with Sky tonight" he said.

"You are? Well done my friend. Did you manage to give her the upgrade?" Optimus asked.

The CMO shook his head.

"No. I was going to, but I got distracted as I was put in emergency stasis" he said.

"Then during this dinner you are having. You may wish to present it to her" Optimus said.

Ratchet nodded.

"Yes sir. I think I will do that" he said.

"Good. Now, I have some paperwork to be doing and could you possibly sort out that drawer for me?" Asked Optimus.

The CMO nodded and began to sort through the drawer when he found some energon that was used for waste tank malfunctions.

"Optimus. Do you have a malfunctioning waste tank?" He asked.

The red and blue flamed mech looked up and a hint of purple crept into his optics.

"Yes. Sky has helped me. It is not that I do not trust you Ratchet. But Sky has helped me a lot and...well" he said.

"I understand Optimus. I just thought you would have wanted a mech to look at it and not a femme" Ratchet said.

Optimus chuckled.

"I do not mind Ratchet. However, I have heard something about Sky" he said.

"And that is?" Ratchet asked.

"I have heard that she 'bats for both sides' as the humans say."

"Meaning?"

"It means that I like both femmes and mechs" Sky said, walking into the office.

"Oh my. You scared the pit out of me Sky" Ratchet said.

Sky chuckled and put her servo onto Ratchet's shoulder panelling.

"Come on. I am ready now" she said.

Ratchet got up and walked out of the office. Sky looked at Optimus and narrowed her optics.

"You and me need to have a little chat later" she said.

Optimus smiled.

"Of course Sky. Have fun" he said.

Sky hummed her approval and left, closing the door behind her.

_TFTFTFTFTFTF_

_**A/N: Alright. Sorry if this chappie is a little short, but I can't really think at the minute. Thank you to all my reviewers that reviewed on the other chapters. The support is really appreciated.**_

**_Thanks to:_**

**_DracinaStromsailor  
Sasuko.r  
Cin70  
Vampire Hunter D's Girl  
Ray Rune (your review helped me a lot)  
Blitzwings Babe (Love ya babes)  
Smokes91  
MrReviewerGuy  
Diamond WHite01  
dragonlover91 _**

**_The support is welcomed and appreciated. Please let me know what I can do to improve this story or if it is perfect just the way it is. Constructive Critisism is welcomed._**

_Next Chapter: Dinner Date_


	7. Chap 7: Dinner Date

Author: Ratchet'sapprentice  
Category: Movies Transformers  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just Sky.  
Genre(s): Romance/Humour  
Pairing(s): Ratchet/OC  
Rating: M  
Summary: Ratchet has been hurt and is in need of a medic. But what will happen when the medic that is assigned, is a femme that he has had his optics on for quite some time now?  
Title: Love In The Medical Bay  
Warning(s): None.

_this/is/cybertronian_

Chapter 7: Dinner date.

The place was lovely, it was perfectly lit for the occasion and everything was perfect. Ratchet's holoform led Sky's holoform into the restaurant and the man at the door took his name.

"Table for two?" Ratchet asked.

The man nodded.

"Name?" He asked.

"Wrenchit. Richard Wrenchit" Ratchet said.

The man nodded again and led them to a tabe that was candle lit and had a single red rose on the table too. The man pulled the chair out for Sky and when she sat in it, he pushed it in. Ratchet then sat opposite her and the man gave them a menu each.

"When you wish to order, please call for one of the waiters" he said.

Ratchet and Sky nodded and put the menus down.

"So when did you book this table?" Sky asked.

The man looked down.

"I booked it a few days ago. I was going to ask you to come here with me...but I didn't know how you would react. So you can imagine how happy I was when you asked me" he said.

Sky chuckled and put her hand in Ratchets'.

"You silly mech. If anything, I should be the one nervous of asking you. I mean, you're way out of my league, and I really believe that you deserve someone better than me" she said.

"You must be joking Sky. I have been told many times by Optimus, that I need someone who can put me in my place. And I know, that you definately can put me in my place" Ratchet said.

Sky chuckled and picked up her menu again.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

_A few hours later_

Ratchet and Sky walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and when they reached their alt forms, they deactivated their holoforms and drove back to the base. On the way, they were talking through their link...in Cybertronian.

_'I/had/a/really/good/time/tonight/Ratchet' _Sky said.

_'I/am/glad/you/did/Sky. I/was/wondering/if/I/had/done/right' _Ratchet said.

Sky chuckled.

_'Yes/Ratchet. You/have/done/right. I/must/say...I/understand/that/for/many/mechs/and/femmes/being/with/you/is/scary/and/dull. From/what/have/seen/I/must/say/I/disagree/immensely/you/are/a/fun/mech/to/be/with' _she said.

She could feel Ratchet blushing through their link and chuckled once again.

_'I/apologise/if/I/have/embarrassed/you/Ratchet/but/what/I/have/just/said/is/completely/true' _she said.

_'Thank/you/Sky. I/believe/you/are/the/first/femme/to/actually/enjoy/my/company' _Ratchet said.

Sky gasped.

_'Come/now/Ratchet/you/cannot/tell/me/that/you/did/not/have/a/femme/back/on/Cybertron' _she said.

_'No/I/did. But/she/wasn't/very/understanding/of/my/own/way. I/like/to/put/work/before/anything/else. And/she/wanted/me/to/stay/with/her/all/the/ time. But/even/with/the/help/of/First-Aid. Sideswipe/and/Sunstreaker/were/always/getting/into/trouble' _Ratchet said.

They had managed to get back to the base and there were still humans about. So Sky nodded.

_'I/understand/that/Ratchet/and/I/shall/tell/you/that/I/will/not/expect/you/to/drop/what/you/love/to/do/for/me. Because/if/you/wish/to/do/what/you/ love, then/I/will/be/there/doing/it/too' _she said.

Ratchet looked at her and smiled.

_'Thank/you/Sky. It/means/a/lot/to/hear/you/say/that' _he said.

Sky smiled at him and they walked back to the medbay. There they found Jazz.

"What can we do for you Jazz?" Sky asked.

The mech looked between the two and grinned.

"Nothin', I was just wonderin' whether ya were in. Prime's been askin' fer ya Sky" he said.

Sky nodded and kissed Ratchet on the cheek, she then pointed her finger at Jazz.

"Tell anyone what you just saw, and I rip your cable off...while you're awake" she said.

Jazz swallowed and nodded. He knew that Sky was serious, she always was about these things. Ratchet lifted an optic ridge at him and Jazz chuckled.

"You two together?" He asked.

Ratchet narrowed his optics at the silver mech.

"I don't think that's any of your business do you?" He asked.

Jazz held his hands up and backed up. Although he was smiling, and Ratchet knew he was up to no good. He chuckled and shook his head, walking into the medbay, he began to clean his tools.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

"What is the problem Optimus?" Sky asked.

The red and blue mech looked up and smiled at the femme.

"I do hope I didn't disturb your date with Ratchet" he said.

Sky shook her head.

"No, we had just come back. Jazz was stood at the medbay door, looking for me. He said you have been looking for me" she said.

Optimus nodded.

"Indeed, I believe that another medical report has been given to me by mistake" he said.

Sky nodded and picked up the report. She read it and gasped. She looked up at Optimus and then turned around.

"My apologies Optimus, I must get this report to Ratchet ASAP" she said.

Optimus nodded. But he was a little worried about what was in that medical report that had scared her.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

Ratchet was just putting his tools in order, when Sky rushed in.

"We have a problem Ratchet. I just picked up this medical report from Optimus...it's from Sam's scans and blood samples" she said.

The medimech turned around and took the medical report off of Sky and looked it over. He then looked at her.

"It says he has an..." he began.

"...abnormal amount of Allspark radiation in his bloodstream I know. But that isn't the worst of it. Read the bottom bit" Sky said.

Ratchet read it and looked up at Sky.

"We need to tell Optimus" he said.

The femme nodded and they both went to Optimus' office.

"We need to speak with you Optimus" Ratchet said.

Ironhide was in there with his own charge William Lennox.

"Preferably in private sir" Sky said.

Optimus nodded at Ironhide and he got up and left.

"What is the problem Sky, Ratchet?" He asked.

Ratchet took a breath.

"The medical report that Sky has just given me, from your office, shows an abnormal amount of Allspark radiation in his bloodstream..." he said.

"...and that his internal organs are slowly being turned into Cybertronian parts. Optimus, Samuel Witwicky is slowly turning into one of us. And if the Decepticons catch wind of this...well who knows what will happen" Sky said.

Optimus' optics opened wider at this. Samuel had destroyed Megatron with the cube, but now was suffering from Allspark radiation poisoning, which is turning him into one of them.

_TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF_

**_A/N: Ooh, so what's gonna happen next? If you want to know peeps, I would like three more reviews :) Pweese?_**

_Next chapter: Pain._


End file.
